


Sirenic

by DianaeFox



Series: Word of the Day Prompts - Vegebulocracy [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaeFox/pseuds/DianaeFox
Summary: Sirenic: adjective | sahy-REN-ikmelodious, tempting, or alluring





	Sirenic

The almost sweet, metallic scent of blood, the rivulets of sweat trickling down his body, and char from the burns his ki inflicted on his targets, those were the things that called to his senses. The surge of adrenaline as he faced down the next challenge. The anticipation from tuning out the normal distractions of life as he focused on his goal. Nothing could sway him from his goal. All of his focus was on pushing himself further, reaching for that next plateau. But then there was the crack in his mental defenses, as he caught a familiar, distracting scent.

Fresh fish cooking on the fire, just a hint of lemon to help the smaller bones dissolve. His ears tuned into the rhythmic thunk of a blade impacting a wooden surface. The nutty scent of the sesame oil as it sizzled against the heated metal, moments before the other ingredients made it into the pan. The sharp sting of onion as it cried out in protest to the abuse of being chopped hit his sensitive nose hard. He’d have to remind her to sharpen her kitchen knives again soon. His pace began to slow slightly as a different kind of anticipation swelled in his heart, one that the rumbling from his tummy echoed happily. The sweet sirenic call of his wife’s cooking was well worth the wait.


End file.
